De mí enamórate
by mcr77
Summary: Lo único que sé es que ya no sé quién soy, de donde vengo y voy. Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí, en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más. Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mío serás. El día que de mí, te enamores yo voy a ser feliz... De mi enamórate 2796 o TsunaxChrome UA


Y aquí yo celebrando mi cumple con un especial UA de mi pareja favorita ;D 2796 o TsunaxChrome *3*

Efectivamente hoy 5 de octubre es mi cumple, xD cumplo exactamente la edad de Chrome TYL jajajaja… etto… y sip 5 días antes que Xanxus-sama (10 de octubre); 8 y 9 días antes que Reborn (13 de octubre) y Tsuna (14 de octubre) respectivamente

Como no sé si alguien me regalará algo (traza círculos en el suelo) decidí regalarme algo lindo de mi pareja favorita…

Ah del fic de Dino, sigo en proceso de escritura, pero no he tenido tiempo de afinarlo y hacerlo bien, así que tardaré un poco…

Sin más XD me felicito por mi cumple!

* * *

**De mí enamórate**

_Lo único que sé es que ya no sé quién soy…_

Se sentó en la barra justo a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad, suspiró antes de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida. Empezaron con una conversación casual, chistes, anécdotas, como los amigos que realmente eran aún con la diferencia de edades, de culturas.

…_de donde vengo y voy…_

El alcohol hacía mella en la chica de cabellera violeta, de complexión delgada y pequeña, haciendo que la joven de no más de 23 años riera ante cualquier simpleza, mientras el efecto que tenía la bebida sobre su interlocutor de cabellera castaña, alto, de buen ver, era hacerlo más introvertido y serio, como el hombre ya en sus treintas que era.

Sus orbes violáceos se encontraron con los castaños de su acompañante, acercó su rostro a la mejilla de él, le abrazó el hombro y cual amigos de secundaria le dijo.

-sabes, ahora que somos amigos, no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que te vi –

En el rostro del hombre solo se dibujó una ligera sonrisa

…_desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí…_

-debí de tener unos 12 tal vez 13 años, ya no lo recuerdo bien y el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza fue "¿es un chico o una chica?" –balbuceó –pero no fue eso lo que se quedó en mi mente, no, fue tu mirada, tu voz, tus palabras, en esa época de tanta confusión, tú te convertiste en mi razón, aún después de Mukuro me dio el nombre y apellido que llevo ahora, tú me hiciste quien soy –confesó la chica

El castaño permanecía en silencio escuchando atento cada una de las palabras, su rostro parecía impasible, sin embargo su interior no lo era tanto.

…_en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más…_

-no puedo decir que eres exactamente como lo imaginé, pero lo que sé es que no cambiaría nada de tu persona –le sonrió con sinceridad la chica ojivioleta -en aquel entonces mi mayor sueño era convertirme en tu mundo, era volverme mujer en tus brazos –hizo una pausa mientras una risilla escapaba de sus labios –corrección aún deseo que seas tú quien me haga mujer, pero sé por tu carácter que no aceptarías algo así –suspiró derrotada –porque después de tantos años aún no puedo imaginar a alguien más en tú lugar –confesó dando un sorbo más de su bebida

El ojicastaño siguió el ejemplo de su acompañante y bebió un poco más de ese líquido cristalino

-supongo que por fin puedo dejar atrás ese deseo, porque ahora que puedo verte como una persona más y no como un sueño, podré seguir adelante, y aún después de escuchar mis palabras el día de mañana podremos seguir siendo un par de adultos que trabajan juntos y que tienen una amistad –concluyó la pelivioleta poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad

-Chrome, espera –le llamó el castaño cuando ella llevaba tan solo había andando un par de pasos

-Dime Tsunayoshi –le sonrió ella encontrando sus miradas

Tsunayoshi sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los colocó en la barra a un lado de los vasos de los que habían bebido ese alcohol que parecía empezar a quemar su sangre. Tan pronto como llegó a su lado el castaño le ofreció su brazo a la pelivioleta, quien lo aceptó y por fin salieron del bar.

…_Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mío serás.._

Suspiró por enésima ocasión, el alcohol tenía ese terrible efecto en ella, primero llevarla a una euforia divertida y luego lentamente bajarla a una depresión insufrible, llevó su mano hasta su frente donde masajeó el puente de su nariz, como detestaba eso.

-¿te sientes bien Chrome? –escuchó esa voz incomparable, por todos los cielos aún sin ver su rostro tenía en su mente dibujada la expresión exacta que llevaba ahora mismo

Dejó escapar una risilla, mientras le miraba a la cara, efectivamente era la misma. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la suite donde les había hospedado la compañía, la editorial Vongola. Entraron a la sala común que tenían las 4 habitaciones y por extraño que pareciera no se encontraban ni Kyoya o Hayato por ninguna parte.

La chica se apresuró a caminar a su propio espacio, tenía ganas de estar sola, de recostarse en la cama y tratar de derramar las lágrimas silenciosas que aún guardaba en lo más profundo de sí misma. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y cuando llevaba tan solo media vuelta alguien la detuvo.

-aún no –le susurró al oído de una forma en que solo se había imaginado en sueños

-¿Tsuna? –interrogó confundida para luego sentir como su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura

No supo cómo pero el castaño empezó a arrastrarla hacia su habitación del otro lado de la sala, era como si su cuerpo estuviera confabulado con él y le obedeciera inconscientemente. Tan pronto como llegaron hasta la recámara, el ojicastaño se apresuró a asegurar la puerta. Sus ojos violeta le miraron fijamente y entonces quiso preguntar por qué, por qué se sentía de esa manera, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran expresar palabra alguna fueron acallados por un beso demandante y apasionado, gimió sonoramente ante tal acto, porque eso era parte de sus sueños de sus más profundos deseos, un par de lagrimillas rodaron por sus mejillas.

…_el día que de mí, te enamores yo…_

No hubo tiempo, no hubo más palabras, solo caricias y besos, gemidos ligeros haciendo eco en esas 4 paredes, sintió como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, como se deshacían de cada prenda que estorbaba en su camino, y fue cuando ella decidió seguir su ejemplo, cuando ella también recorrió su piel, su cuerpo, era como una pequeña chispa que se había encendido y poco a poco se convertía en una hoguera.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir esa caricias profundizar en ella, mientras acariciaba su cabellera rebelde, esos mechones se cubrían lentamente en el sudor de su dueño, antes de volver a besarse con tanto deseo que ambos sintieron su cuerpo arder más. Se enderezó sobre ella y le miró con esos orbes castaños que brillaban de pasión y posesividad, suspiró embelesada mientras mordía sus labios, su corazón latía desbordado de la emoción, era como la sensación que él le había causado hacía más de 10 años.

-¿aún quieres…? –le interrogó con esa voz profunda

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ella, una que le lastimaba la comisura de los labios, atrapó su rostro con esas delicadas y pequeñas manos y lo atrajo al suyo.

-Solo si eres tú –le respondió antes de besarlo con cierto recato

…_voy a ser feliz…_

El castaño suspiró y la abrazó antes de invadirla por completo, la pelivioleta arqueó su espalda antes de quejarse de dolor, Tsuna se apresuró a besarla y limpiar esas lágrimas, a base de besos y palabras suaves fue que Chrome se tranquilizó para luego ser ella quien le diera la señal para continuar.

Nuevamente el único sonido en la habitación era un rítmico golpeteo acompañado de suspiros y ligeros gemidos de placer. Y el final de ese acto de pasión fue marcado solo por el nombre del otro escapar de sus labios.

0*0*0*0

Despertó con pesadez y un casi imperceptible dolor de cabeza, como quien no quiere despertar de un agradable sueño, pero esas voces en el exterior le llevaban de vuelta a la realidad. Trató entonces de ponerse la almohada encima con su mano izquierda palpó el cojín sobre el que descansaba pero las yemas de sus dedos le indicaron que no era una funda lo que tentaba, no, era más bien algo diferente, cálido y que bajo su toque se estremecía.

-Chrome –escuchó su voz radiante tan cerca que al instante abrió los ojos y trató de levantarse

Pero se vio apresada por un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura

-¡Tsuna! –exclamó sorprendida y de golpe vinieron a su mente sus confesiones de la noche anterior

Al instante ocultó su rostro, tal vez el alcohol le había dado el valor de decirle sus más profundos secretos, pero ahora que estaba sobria no podía mirarle a la cara sin avergonzarse.

-¿aún quieres cumplir tu otro sueño? – le interrogó Tsuna acariciando su mejilla

-¿estarías dispuesto a intentarlo? –le respondió trazando círculos en su tórax

Él la besó con suavidad y ternura, así fue como decidieron intentarlo, así fue como una pequeña esperanza nació en ellos.

_de mí enamórate…_

* * *

Vivan las cursilerías ;D!

Para los que no entendieron de qué la gira este fic, digamos que hace un tiempo tuve un fic sasusaku, y que consitía más o menos en esto, Sakura era una chica de 17 años enamorada de un cantante de rock Sasuke de tan solo 30 años… xD pues ya saben, la suerte de que ella lo conociera y que poco a poco se fuera dando un romance… nunca lo terminé pero esta idea que leyeron consiste básicamente en uno de los finales que pensé. Chrome en lugar de Sakura y Tsuna en el lugar de Sasuke…

La canción recomendada para acompañar es "De mí enamórate" interpretada por Daniela Romo. No considero este escrito un song-fic, porque primero tuve la idea de todo el universo antes de la canción…

PD. Alguien sabe de dónde sacan el supuesto fandom shortland de Xanxus como el no. 13 o 33 cuando es X o 10 (La X representa 10 en números romanos)

PD2. Terminando el fic de Dino le entro de lleno al de la Galería y a sus escenas extras... lo prometo ;D


End file.
